Thoughts Running Wild
by dreamorreality
Summary: DG. SLASH. Tony's thoughts on an extremly boring day.


AN: Another SLASH. D/G of course. Feedback is wished for.

* * *

He had had a long talk with his love about how important it was to keep their feelings to themselves at work. He had ignored Gibbs through most of the day and kept busy. He had done his reports in rapid succession finishing them before noon and helping Kate with a few of hers without seeming overly nice.

As of now he had a half an hour left without anything to do. He could play games on the computer that Gibbs said not to play, or sleep but there was just something about those things that didn't interest him as much as they use to.

What really interested him now was the man that now sits across from him. He couldn't just stare at him; people would start to wonder, so his eyes darted from his loves face and back to his own computer screen. The man's hair is short and grayish and ready for hands to run through it. Hands, his own, were slowly typing something on the computer, trying to keep them busy with something else was the hardest part. He looks across the little aisle again and catches the older man looking at him. His eyes are shinning in a smile although his lips are not. Tony looks down at his mouth as the man looks back at the folder that sits in front of him. He pictures his lips; the lips that only last night were traveling all over his body. They traveled in places that made him scream his name as loud as he could. His hands suddenly stopped typing as he looks back at Gibbs as he lips something silently across the abyss.

"Tonight, I promise."

The words continue to travel out his mouth, through those lips that would be all over him again. The words continued to spill until Tony nods in understanding and Gibbs goes back to his work.

It had happened again, his mind had wandered back to where it was comfortable. Back on his lover, back on the man he would do anything for. He noticed a tug at his pants, knowing what it is. His dick had gone hard from the pictures, memories that were running through his mind.

"Shit."

It wasn't loud but it was spoken loud enough so the man across him could hear him. He looks down at his lap than up to his computer, noting what time it was than shutting it down. As he reached a hand back behind him to grab his packet a voice rose over the din.   
"Something wrong DiNozzo?"

He looks over at his worried boss, but one not worried like a boss should be. Tony's eyes roll into his head and a smirk grows on his face.

"No boss."

He gets up, jacket around his waist, and heads into the bathroom, praying that it's empty.

He now sits in the farthest corner from the door in the bathroom. The cold tiles were not helping with stopping his memories. He sits there, eyes closed, willing it to go away. He didn't want to come in the office, one reason being he would scream out the name that everyone knew and he wouldn't realize it. Someone walks in, Tony can hear them breath. He hears the bathroom stall doors bang open one by one and than the doors lock clicks into place. The man that had entered walks around the corner with a smirk on his face.

"Something I can help you with?"

Tony smiles at Jethro, knowing that Kate had gone home. He leans down and rests his lips gently on Tony's and pulls the jacket off his lap.

"I don't know boss."

Tony says into Jethro's lips. He finally feels Jethro's lips part as his tongue finds its way into his mouth. Jethro kneels down in front of Tony and Tony smirks as he notices the other mans equally as hard dick.

"You sure about that?"

Jethro pulls off Tony's shirt laying it in the same place his jacket was in now. He lets the younger mans hands travel to his own pants to undo the buckle as he does the same for him.

"Help me Jethro."

Tony had said it, and he had meant it. He needed his loves help, every inch of his help. He needed those lips over him again, tracing every part of his body. Tony couldn't wait until they got home for this, he needed it now and he could see the same need in Jethro's eyes.

"Knew it."

Jethro whispers as he pulls Tony up with him so their pants are free to fall to the ground. Jethro helps him back to the floor and lies on top of him. Tony pulls his shirt off and groans as Jethro's lips slowly travel down his chest and to his stomach.

"Scream… as much… as you… want."

Jethro says in between kisses, he knew no one was in ear shot and could feel the need in his love's body. Tony watched Jethro closely, knowing exactly what to do. Tony's hands grab Jethro's hair, letting his hands run through it, following him up and down his own body. They are where they want to be right now, alone, in each other's arms. –Ks


End file.
